Unova Tales
by darkstar5903
Summary: Ash and Ritchie set off to the Unova Region for a new adventure! No Ash x Ritchie.
1. Chapter 1 Old Friend & New Adventure

Chapter 1 An Old Friend & A New Adventure

As Ash returns to Professor Oak's lab in Kanto from his journey in Sinnoh, he meets up with an old friend. Could this be the start of a new adventure? You'll have to read to find out..

"R-Ritchie?" Ash was shocked to see his old friend visiting him Pallet town. He hadn't seen him since they saved the baby Lugia at Whirl Island.

"Hiya Ash! Its been a while; how've you been?"

"Just finished competing in the Sinnoh League; made the top eight actually."

"Wow, Ash; you sure have been training hard since I last saw you haven't you?"

"Yup." At this point Ash was becoming eager to hear why his friend was here. "So, Ritchie, what are you doing here in Pallet Town?"

"Well, Professor Oak said you were headed to Unova next."

"Yea, sure am! I'm gonna challenge the Unova League!"

A smile began to form on Ritchie's face. "So am I..and I was hoping that maybe I could travel with you."

"Of course you can, Ritchie! I would love for you to come with me."

Ritchie was excited to finally get to travel with Ash. He had been planning to ever since they met at the Indigo League, but at that point he couldn't because he had to take care of his sick grandfather in his hometown of Frodomar City.

"Really?" Ritchie clearly seemed suprised, yet estatic, by Ash's immediate approval of his request.

"Of course! Traveling with a long-time friend would be much better than traveling alone."

"True." Ritchie saw that Ash had a point there. But right now, he couldn't wait to get to Unova and explore all the new places with his old friend.

Professor Oak entered the room and announced that the SS Anne tickets to Unova had just arrived in the mail. He handed one to Ritchie and the other to Ash.

"Thank you, Professor!" Ash and Ritchie said in unison.

"I suppose you two should be off to Vermillion City now. Take care now, okay? And Ash, stay in contact with your mother this time."

"Ok' I will; bye Professer."

"Ah yes, I almost forgot. I called and told Professor Juniper in advanced."

"Professor Juniper?" Ritchie had never heard of her before; nether had Ash.

"She is the main professor in the Unova region. When you arrive, you should meet her in Nuvema Town at her lab so she can upgrade your Pokedex to the Unova version."

Ash and Ritchie had almost forgotten about all of the new Pokemon they'll meet in the Unova region.

"Alright, we'll make sure to do that right away."

"Well, you better get going then so you don't miss your ship." The professor saw that they were getting impatient.

And with this, our two heroes say farewell to the professor and depart to Vermillion City to board the SS Anne to Unova region! Stay tuned for Chapter 2!

Author's Note: "I don't plan to make this into a Leagueshipping (Ash x Ritchie) story. I'm trying to give it an anime feel. And as we know, Ash and Ritchie were really close in episodes 80-82 of the anime. And that's as close as they're gonna get in my story, at least for now...mwahahah."


	2. Chapter 2 Warm Welcomes from the Water

Chapter 2 Warm Welcomes from the Water

Ash and Ritchie have arrived in Vermillion City and departed to Unova on the SS Anne. What adventures await our heroes in this new region? You'll have to read to find out.

Ritchie was standing against the railing of the deck looking toward the sunrise when Ash suddenly walked up.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Huh? Oh, it's you, Ash. I didn't know you were awake yet."

"I woke up and you were gone so I decided to look for you. I kinda figured I would find you out here."

Suddenly, large waves started rippling toward the ship.

"Hey Ash, what's with the water up ahead."

"I'm not sur-"

Five Gyarados plowed through the water, approaching the ship then appearing right in front of the ship.

Ritchie was holding up a Pokeball and released the Pokemon inside. "Go, Sparky! Thunderbolt!"

Ritchie's Pikachu jumped into the air before releasing the thunderbolt. The Gyarados then dived back into the water and went away without further damage from Ritchie's Pikachu.

"Nice job, Ritchie!" Ash was clearly impressed by how much stronger Sparky had become since he had last seen it on Whirl Island.

"Sparky is a lot stronger since you last saw him."

"I can tell. But I didn't know you brought Sparky along."

"Of course, Sparky is my partner. Ash, what Pokemon did you bring?"

"Just Pikachu. I'm going to catch some of the new Pokemon in Unova for the League."

"Me too. I want a fresh start in Unova."

As Ritchie finished his sentence Ash noticed something in the distance.

"Hey Ritchie, look! I can see the Unova region coming over the horizon!"

"You're right. It won't be long now."

Ash and Ritchie went back to their cabin and got their things ready to leave the ship. The ship soon arrived at Unova Port, just a little walk from Nuvema Town.

As our heroes arrive at the Unova Port they are greeted by an unknown voice.

"Hello, you two must be Ash and Ritchie."

"Who are you?" Ash wasn't quite sure who this woman could have been.

"I am Professor Juniper. Professor Oak said you two would be coming so I decided to come to the port to escort you to my lab."

"Oh, so your the Professor that will update our Pokedex."

"Correct, but first we should get back to my lab. Trip will be getting impatient."

"Trip?"

"Trip is a beginning trainer who is recieving is first Pokemon today. You two could be his rivals."

"Sure." Ash liked the idea of having a rival from the Unova region.

Ash and Ritchie finally arrive at Professor Juniper's lab in Nuvema town where they meet Trip.

"Hello Trip, sorry for the delay."

"Hm whatever. Huh? Who are they?"

"This is Ash and this is Ritchie; they're from Kanto."

"Kanto huh?" Ash and Ritchie's Pikachu had just entered through the lab's door. "Two Pikachu? I heard those are extremely rare. Once I get my Pokemon, I want to battle one of you!"

Professor Juniper had decided to chime in. "Now Trip, you can't just get a Pokemon and immediantly battle without getting to know your Pokemon better." Professor Juniper had decided to chime in.

"Whatever. Can I just get my Pokemon already?"

"Must you be so impatient? Come over here; Ash and Ritchie, you too. Each of you can have one of the Pokemon. Bear in mind that these Pokemon are not common and actually slightly rare."

"Your giving us one too?" Ash was not expecting to get his first Unova Pokemon so soon.

Professor Juniper showed the three boys each of the Pokemon. The Fire type, Tepig; the Grass type, Snivy; and the Water type, Oshawott.

Which Pokemon will our heroes and Trip choose? Stay tuned to find out.

- 


	3. Chapter 3 Training to Top Trip

Chapter 3 Training to Top Trip

After our heroes' arrival in Nuvema town, Professor Juniper is giving each Ash, Ritchie, and Trip a rare Unova Pokemon. Which one will they each choose? You'll have to read to find out.

"Hmm, I don't know which one to choose." Ash was thinking about each of his opions carefully, not wanting to make a bad choice.

Trip, however, had made up his mind. "I think I've decided. I choose Snivy."

"Good choice. What about you two?" Professor Juniper asked.

"Ash, why don't you take Oshawott and I take Tepig."

"Ok, sounds good to me, Ritchie."

And with that, the three trainers chose their first Unova Pokemon. They thanked the Professor.

"Ok, now I need to update your Pokedex with the Unova mode."

Professor Juniper installed a microchip into the interior of the Pokedex then returned them to the trainers.

"Thanks Professor."

"It's no trouble really. I guess you should be headed out now. The first gym is in Striaton City. There might be a suprise when you get there though." The professor laughed at her statement.

"How so?" Trip inquired.

"You'll have to wait and see."

"Whatever.

The three trainers departed from the lab and continued there journey toward Striaton City. Shortly after leaving the lab Ash had an idea.

"Hey Trip, how 'bout you travel with us?"

"No way! I would bever travel with losers like you two."

The way that Trip addressed them as losers angered Ritchie. "What did you say?"

"I said you two were losers. Plain and simple."

"Why I oughta-"

"Ritchie, calm down. If he thinks we're losers then let him travel alone." Ash didn't like seeing Ritchie filled with anger so he tried to calm him down. "Ritchie, calm down. If he thinks we're losers then let him travel alone."

"Fine." At this point' Ritchie didn't like Trip very much.

"I tell you what. Once you get to Accumula town, meet me at the Pokemon Center and we'll battle. But I won't lose."

"Oh yea? I accept your challenge and prepare to lose!" Trip had definately gotten Ritchie fired up.

Trip continued on ahead while Ash and Ritchie stopped for a training sesson.

"I'm not gonna lose to that jerk! Ash, let's train our new Pokemon so they'll be ready to battle the Striation City gym leader and so I can show that jerk who he's messing with."

"Ok." Ash hadn't ever seen Ritchie so fired up before. This was sure to be an exciting adventure.

"Go! Tepig!"

"You too' Oshawott!"

The too trainers battled and trained for hours. In the end, Ritchis's Tepid was no match for Oshawott.

"Looks like I win this time." Ash had a sily smile on his face.

"Yep but I will next time.

"We better get going, Trip is probably waiting for us."

"Yea."

After some serious training, our heroes continued to Accumula Town, where Ritchie will have his first battle against Trip. Who will win? You'll have to wait and see to find out.

- 


End file.
